1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method and system for a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a driving method and system capable of preventing or mitigating image sticking on a screen of the LCD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is the highest developed and the most popular display among various flat panel displays in the market. During the manufacture process of the LCD, ionization mismatch may appear in the liquid crystals due to several factors such as Q-time of the process, liquid crystal drop, Polyimide rubbing. In order to solve the above problem, a common method applies alternation of positive and negative polarities such as dot inversion, line inversion or frame inversion, to output display data, allowing the liquid crystal ions to be uniformly distributed across the electric fields of the liquid crystal capacitors.
However, after long time operations of the LCD, the liquid crystal ions may still approach both sides of the capacitor and may be accumulated on the electric plates, which causes imbalance of the electric field and thereby generates image sticking. With the process mismatch due to the above factors, different locations on the screen may appear different electric field distributions, such that image sticking may randomly appear in different locations. Therefore, it is hard to solve the image sticking problem by solely adjusting the reference voltage level. Thus, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.